


Los sentimientos de Connor

by FrogsNCrabs



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Bad Haiku, Haiku, Haiku irónico, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogsNCrabs/pseuds/FrogsNCrabs
Summary: No tomen esto en serio.





	Los sentimientos de Connor

Connor McKinley  
Es muy muy muy muy gay   
Por Elder Price


End file.
